bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobu Wasuregachi
Shinobi Wasuregachi (忘れがち偲ぶ Wasuregachi Shinobu) is a Human with Shinigami powers. After being acknowledged by the Soul Society, she became a Substitute Shinigami. Appearance Shinobu has a shocking resemblance to Loly Aivirrne . She looks like a norma teenage girl with long, pigtailed black hair, a slender build, and light-brown eyes. Her outfit is odd, as she wears a three-colored shirt, the colors being pink, green and yellow, with unattached sleeves, which are decorated with golden feather-like markings. The shirt is notably tight enough to her breasts. Under the shirt she wears a short skirt, short enough for her panties to occasionally flash, as well as tall brown stockings with dark blue shoes that have gold outlines. Personality Shinobu's personality is one of a foolhardy brashness spiced with a slight pinch of arrogance. Though she relishes in lording her superior abilities over her foes, she tends to overestimate herself at times; which often leads to situations going awry. Despite this attitude, she often shows a kind heart to those she has met and befriended; and will look out for those in her good books without hesitation. Contrary to her ladylike attitude, she often expieriences bouts of goofieness and clumsiness; people have been noted to compare her mere presence to a hurricane; as she often breaks objects by tripping over them. She also has a fondness for stuffed animals. History Equipment Substitute Shinigami Combat Approval Badge (代行証 死神代行, Daikōshō Shinigami Daikō): Powers and Abilities Natural Talent: Despite being part human, Shinobu is a natural talent for nearly anything that comes her way. She grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after getting Shinigami powers and with no previous training, she began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Even in her human body, Shinobu is shown to be a very resilient woman, able to take hits from large class Hollows without dying. In Shinigami form, these blows are effortlessly shrugged off, and Shinobu even once remarks she thinks her skin is made of iron. Zanpakutō Kongōken (金剛剣 Adamantine Blade): is Shinobu's Zanpakutou. Due to it's nature as a constant-release type Zanpakutō, Kongōken's sealed form and Shikai release command are unknown. Shinobu states before she released it, it was a regular sword, however, that is a non-specific description. :*'Shikai:' A constant-release Zanpakutō, Kongōken takes the form of an naginata with a mahogony handle. Part of it's decorate seems to resemble a bird's head. :Shikai Special Ability: In a similar vein to Kaiten Kyokotsu, Kongōken's special ability is able to make real child's games. The Zanpakutō makes the rules and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules, including Shinobu. According to Shinobu, "if you win you live, if you lose you die". As such, it can be considered a "sister" to Kaiten Kyokotsu. *'Kōkeiri' (絞刑吏 Hangman): When this game is activated, ribbons fire from the tip of Shinobu's naginata, forming into the air a word with letters missing. Each "player" (Shinobu and the opponent) have a six guesses, with another ribbon forming to show what letter they've tried. For every wrong answer, pain will be inflicted on a certain body part; first the head, then the torso, then each of the arms and legs. This pain is incurable by any means. When they answer wrong for the sixth time, the ribbons used to form the words and letters with then strangle the person who "lost", killing them. The "winner" will be relieved of any pain caused by the game. It is possible to "pass" on a guess, giving the turn to the opponent to give the other more time to think. *'Onigokko' (鬼ごっこ Game of Tag): To activate this ability, Shinobu says "I am the demon" (私は悪魔です Watashi wa akumadesu) and the opponent(s) have to run. Shinobu's goal is to cut them. If there is more than one opponent, every person Shinobu cuts is forced to join her in the chase, cutting the others who are running. After she cuts every single opponent who was in the "game", all who have been cut will die. *'Kakurenbō' (隠れん坊 Hide and Seek): When this game is activated, a pulse is emitted from Shinobu's blade masks all spiritual pressure. The pulse affects anyone Shinobu chooses (automatically affecting herself), and all who are affects are in the game. A random person affected by the pulse will glow, indicating they are "it", while everyone else must hide. The one who is "it" will count to a specified number while everyone else in the game will hide. Similar to Onigokka, anyone found will be cut, and is to join the hunt, but there is a twist. If someone who is found can cut the one who is "it" before they are cut, they become "it" and the one they cut will help find who is it. At the end of the game, all who have been cut will die. Category:Humans Category:Females